violetta_fanaticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joaquin Berthold
Joaquín Berthold (March 16 ...) is an actor and director Argentine . Known primarily for his roles in theater and on television for Rebel Land and Violetta . Biography Early years Of German origin [3] , he began his career in 1994 with the play "The Salamanca" and later also participates in the shows "Historias para ser contadas" and "The work de dos centavos." From 1997 to 2000 he studied theater with Carlos Kaspar , from 2001 to 2003 he attended the "National Conservatory of Dramatic Arts"; in the meanwhile, enters the school of Lake Virginia until 2003. collaborates with the two directors for some dramas as "El tiempo y los Conway" and "Historia sky rojo". In addition, she studied dance and theater with Silvia Vladimivsky and also with Javier Daulte [4] . Theatre In 2006, protagonist of "Walter," for which he won the "Premio Roberto Jáuregui." The role is also reviewed by the critics in a positive way [5] . In addition, he directs the theater group "Los Intimos the theater," with whom he has directed several plays. Television and Cinema Her debut film takes place in 2003 with the film " El resquicio ", where Berthold appears in the cast protagonist. Two years later came the first television role in " Sin código "and in the same year," Conflictos en red "in the second episode. She also appears in " Sos mi vida "," Juanita, la soltera "in the movie" El Alemán amigo "and" The Dark cámara " [6] . In the latter plays the character of David Berthold. In 2010 she acted in the Italian series " Rebel Land ", with the role of Captain James Giachieri [7] for the first season alone. Between 2012 and 2014 he took part in all seasons, the telenovela " Violetta "in the role of Matías LaFontaine. Filmography Theatre [ edit | edit source ] *''The Salamanca'' directed by Mónica Salador (1994) *''Historias para ser contadas'' directed by Mónica Salador (1995) *''The work de dos centavos'' directed by Carlos Kaspar (1996) *''Historia sky rojo'' directed by Carlos Kaspar (2001) *''Sucede lo que pasa'' directed by Virginia Lake (2001) *''Telarañas'' directed by Fabio Zurita (2002-2003) *''No es Moro no es Venecia'' directed by G. Prado (2002-2003) *''El tiempo y los Conway'' directed by Virginia Lake (2003) *''El donor'' directed by Pablo Quaglia (2004) *''Tercero incluido'' directed by Joaquín Berthold (2004-2005) *''Walter'' directed by Silvia Vladimivsky (2006-2007) *''The Divine Comedy'' directed by Silvia Vladimivsky (2007) *''Escrito en el Barro'' directed by Andrés Bazzalo (2007-2009) *''Search for a melody de pareja unfinished'' directed by Joaquín Berthold (2008-2009) *''Creo en Elvis'' directed by Luciano Cáceres (2010) *''Petróleo'' directed by Georg Tielman (2010) *''Vestuario de hombres'' directed by Javier Daulte (2010) *''Myosotis the planta'' directed by Joaquín Berthold (2011) *''Por amor Lou'' directed by Manolo Iedvabni (2011) *''Guayaquil: a historia de amor'' directed by Manuel Iedvabni (2012) *''Macbeth'' directed by Javier Daulte (2012-2013) Television *''Sin código'' TV series (2005) *''Conflictos en red'' tv series (2005) *''Juanita, la soltera'' TV series (2006) *''Los Former'' TV series (2006) *''Sos mi vida'' TV series (2006) *''The traque'' TV series (2008) *''Rebel Land'' TV series (2010) *''Para vestir santos - About Singles'' ( Para vestir santos ) TV series (2010) *''Ecos'' TV miniseries (2011) *''The viuda de Rafael'' TV miniseries (2012) *''Historia clínica'' TV mini-series (1 episode, 2012) *''Violet'' ( Violet ) soap opera (2012-2014) Cinema *''El resquicio'' , directed by Alfredo Amin Yoma (2003) *''The traque'' , directed by Laurent Jaoui (2008) *''Los superagentes, nueva generación'' , directed by Daniel De Felippo (2008) *''The cámara dark'' , directed by María Victoria Menis (2008) *''Papá por un día'' , directed by Raúl Rodríguez Peila (2009) *''Lucky Luke'' , directed by James Huth (2009) *''El amigo Alemán'' , directed by Jeanine Meerapfel (2012) *''Yeguas y Cotorras'' , directed by Natalia Garagiola (2012) Awards and nominations *2007 - Award Roberto Jauregui **Won - Best Actor for Walter. Category:Cast Category:Adults Category:Joaquin Berthold